Mine
by TheUnicornCorral
Summary: Tratie! Katie and Travis' relationship is about to be put to the test, when the new girl Liz shows up. Will they stay together, or split up for good? Sorry, very corny, my first fic, flames accepted! NEWBIE! :
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-I do not own the awesomest series in the world, the Percy Jackson series. All rights go to Rick Riordan. (I think) So yeah. P.s. Katie and Travis are OOC!**

_Travis P.O.V._

I watched her reactions as the fireworks exploded overhead. Her face was relaxed, but her eyes were wide, drinking up the sights. We were bathed in gentle moonlight, giving everything a surreal glow. Routinely, everything was splashed with short bursts of color, but it always went back to its original romantic hue.

I looked around. There was Percy with Annabeth, Grover with Juniper, Jason with Piper, even Nico with Thalia. Finally, there was my leading lady and me. Katie Gardner.

I was really glad I'd asked her to the fireworks with me. After crushing on her ever since she arrived at camp, I'd finally taken matters into my own hands. After the way I asked her though, how could she possibly say no?


	2. Chapter 2

_Katie P.O.V._

I sat watching the fireworks, and tried not to pay much attention to Travis as he stared at me. The fireworks were breathtaking though. They danced across the sky like paint on canvas. Each firework was unique, and held whimsy and wonder. Fireworks are kind of like Travis… they're exciting, energetic, upbeat and playful, not to mention temperamental! But then there is also a lot of care put into them.

I'd been crushing on Travis ever since I'd laid eyes on him, and through all the pranks, and insults I knew he was the one for me. Ever since he asked me to the fireworks, I knew we had something special.

Slowly, I turned my gaze towards him. His usual moppy brown, curly hair looked almost blue in the moonlight, but it just added to the mystery of his beauty. His normally hazel eyes seemed to glow like orbs. Slowly, I leaned forward and we kissed. His soft lips perfectly fit mine, and as if in a trance I started wrapping my hands in his hair. We kept kissing, through the rest of the fireworks. It felt like a warm, fuzzy kitten was tickling my heart.

But when the fireworks ended, all the campers started heading back to their cabins. Unwillingly, we pulled apart, and stood up. With intertwined fingers, Travis walked me all the way back to the Demeter cabin, and with a small peck on the cheek, we said good night.

As I brushed my teeth, combed my hair, changed into my watering can and flower-patterned pajamas and jumped into my bunk. I had one thing on my mind. That thing was Travis Stoll.


	3. Chapter 3

_Travis P.O.V._

My night with Katie had been amazing. The feel of her lips on mine, sealed the deal and I knew I would never let her go. A grin was constantly toying on my lips, and refused to go away. What had I done to deserve her? Certainly not my pranks, which usually ended in tragedy. Couldn't be my good deeds to the world, which basically consisted of that one time I picked up litter. And by litter, I mean a lottery ticket that I wasn't sure if it had been scratched yet. Well, whatever. Whatever I had done to deserve her, I wouldn't complain. We were destined for one another.


	4. Chapter 4

_Katie P.O.V._

When I woke up, a smile was instantly on my lips. Sunlight was streaming into the cabin from the window in the middle of the roof.

"Today's going to be great!" I thought. Glancing around the cabin, I saw everyone was sleeping in after a late night at the fireworks. Also Demeter children usually aren't fully awake until after some cereal. But I'm always prepared, and I have a stash. Which is why I can wake up the earliest. After a handful of Cheerios, I'm ready to start the day. Noiselessly, I slip out of my bunk. Getting dressed in plain denim shorts, and a tank top that said, "Gardening Gurlz" from my schools gardening club. I slipped my feet into my trustworthy TOMS, and put my hair into a side braid finished off with a butterfly clip. I grabbed my gardening tools, and headed out to the strawberry fields. Through the early morning, I tended to the plants, working patiently and skilled. Around 7:30 am, I was gently gathering my tools, when a pair of hands cupped around my eyes.

"Guess who?" The mystery person said.

Gently, I unraveled the hands from my face, and intertwined my fingers in his.

"Hi Travis." I smiled, before pecking him lightly on the lips.

"How are the strawberries?" he asked.

"They're doing well." I approved. "Almost ready to harvest!"

"Good." He smiled, and with that, he leaned in closer, and closer, and closer. Sensing his vibes, I leaned closer, and closer, and closer, until…

"HELP!" Someone cried.

Travis frowned and leaned back again. "Who could that be?"

"I dunno." I replied, and turned my head in the direction of the noise. I squinted my eyes, and vaguely saw a figure running, while dragging something behind them. "But I think we should help." I decided.

Together, Travis and I got up, and started making our way over to the running figure. As we got closer, I realized it was a girl, and she was dragging a satyr. Then, we watched her stumble, then collapse.

Travis and I started sprinting. Quickly, I whipped out a piece of emergency ambrosia I always kept in my pocket, broke off a small portion, and put it in the girl's mouth. Grabbing hold of her jaw, I forced her to chew and swallow. Quickly, her breathing got more rapid, and then, fast as thought, her eyes snapped open.


	5. AUTHORS NOTE

Ugh…ok. So this is my second time typing this, because my word document unexpectedly quit. (Don't you just love it when that happens?) So yah. This is basically to clear some stuff up. Enjoy! (Or not…whatever floats your boat!)

I know the chapters are short, and sorry for that. Future chapters will be longer…I swear on the river Styx! Happy? The problem was that I wrote the story at first in a notebook, and it looked like so much more writing there! Ha-Ha!

Liz DID NOT eat an entire ambrosia piece…otherwise she would probably be dead. I just fixed that as soon as I read that comment, so feel free to check it!

Thanks for the reviews, etc! Special shout out to .net/u/2732655/Tratieluver14_the_girl_on_fire

.net/u/2757125/my_dad_is_hermes_what_now

.net/u/2682006/StephDaughterofPoseidon

.net/u/3022286/PJOcouples69

So cool! Appreciate it! So yeah…the first document was actually a lot longer than this, but as I said, it closed, so I basically forgot almost everything I typed. So bye then!

-TheUnicornCorral


	6. Chapter 5

_Travis P.O.V._

Whoever this mystery girl was, I couldn't help realizing she was _hot_! Not hot, like she had too much ambrosia and nectar hot, but the kind of hot guys drool over. Her eyes were emerald green, and her hair was long, straight, and auburn. Freckles splashed her nose, and her lips were delicate like a little heart.

"Please don't be a child of Hermes. Please don't be a child of Hermes." I silently prayed.

"What's your name?" Katie snapped at this beautiful creature. 

"Elizabeth" the girl said, with a voice sweet enough to be a porcelain dolls, "but I prefer Liz."

"Ok Liz." I smiled at her. She faintly grinned back, revealing perfect, pearly teeth, until Katie bombarded her with another question.

"How did you know where camp was?" Katie barked.

Liz flinched. "William told me." She said, and glanced at the satyr. "He told me everything about this Greek mythology mess. We had empousa on our heels all the way until camp.

"Yeah." I commented. "We saw you run into camp. Are you ok?"

"Yeah." She said, and I noticed how she kept her emerald eyes trained on me as she spoke. "But William passed out after he played his pipes to fend off some empousa, so we should get probably get him to help.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"Well, breakfast is soon." Katie interrupted. "We better get going."

"Ok." I agreed. "I'll help you to the infirmary Liz, just to have you checked over."

"Sounds good." She agreed.

Swiftly, I helped her up, and we started walking.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Travis." I smiled.

"Travis." She said, testing the name on her tongue. "I like it."

ON the outside, I just smiled, but I felt so happy, I could have pranked Zeus. I put my arm around Liz, and guided her to the infirmary; sure I was with the girl of my dreams, and leaving Katie behind with an unconscious satyr.


	7. Chapter 6

_Katie P.O.V._

When Travis touched Liz lovingly, he fractured my heart. When he put his arm around her, he broke it in half and threw it on the ground. When he walked away without a glance back, he danced and stepped on it, and lit it on fire.

I had really thought we could be happy together forever. Boy, was I wrong.

Alone, I dragged William the satyr unceremoniously to the infirmary, and then went to breakfast. Even my bowl of cereal didn't cheer me up, which meant I was seriously depressed.

All the way through the morning I was downcast and sullen. Then lunch came. Liz was introduced to the camp, and then a sign shined above her head.

Curiously, I looked up just in time to see a golden ear of wheat flicker and vanish. What? Demeter! HOW? She came and took a place at our table, and it took all my willpower not to choke her with vines right then and there.

After lunch, we headed back to the cabin. Liz needed a bunk, and of course the only free one was the one above mine.

"Oh, hi." I heard her say to me. "You were the girl who helped me this morning!" She smiled. "I guess we're half siblings! So what's your name?"

"Katie." I said grudgingly. "Katie Gardner."

"Cool." She smiled, and then skipped off to meet the other, more interesting, campers in our cabin.

Sighing, I went outside and propped a ladder against the cabin. After grabbing a pair of clippers, I climbed up onto the roof.

You see, the Demeter cabin has a roof with grass on the top, minus the one area where our roof window is. The roof has to be trimmed every once in a while, and being senior counselor, I get the honor of that chore.

I made sure work on the roof, cutting each blade to be two inches long exactly. Forget ADHD, and add OCD! It was very peaceful up on the roof though, with the sun shining and birds chirping.

Just as I clipped the last blade, I saw Travis walk by. Right before I called out to him, I overheard him ask one of my siblings where Liz was. He wasn't looking for me! Just that demon, Liz.

I watched him enter the cabin, and from the roof window I saw him come in and approach Liz.

"Hey, Liz." He said.

"Hi." She smiled.

"Look," he said, "I was wondering if you wanted a tour of the camp. Travis style."

"Sounds cool." She said.

"Cool." He replied.

And together, they strolled out of the cabin arm in arm down to the arena.

My eyes filled with tears, and my heart filled with hatred toward Liz. Travis had said the exact same thing to me when I arrived at camp!

Scrambling across the top of the roof, I came to the edge of the cabin.

The ladder was gone! Somebody must have moved it while I was tending to the grass!

"You know what," I thought. "Whatever. I don't care anymore." And with that, I jumped. Just before I hit the ground, I had one last thought; "I still love you Travis."


End file.
